This invention relates to methods of forming unitized packages for multiple containers and in particular such methods of forming unitized packages to form displays.
As used herein, "containers" is a generic term used to denote the individual product-containing packages, especially those of a size and type purchased by the consumer. By way of example, "container" includes cartons, bottles, cans, rolls (e.g., of paper towels) and the like. Individual articles not requiring a separate container, but suitable for handling in the manner of a container, are also within the contemplation of the term "container" in the sense of this invention.
The term "case" as used herein indicates a package such as a corrugated box adapted to enclose a multiplicity of "containers". A "case" typically has dimensions of about 15 .times. 17 .times. 12 inches and generally has within it about 5 to about 50 containers.
Handling containers of product from the point at which they are filled and sealed by the manufacturer to the point at which they are removed from the store shelves by the consumer is a difficult and expensive process.
Most consumer products are handled through this chain of distribution today in ways much unchanged from the past. Most often containers of product are assembled into groups and put in sealed corrugated cases. The casea are often stacked on pallets which allow handling a large number of cases at a time with a fork-lift truck or the like.
This approach to packing is both expensive and time consuming. Each case of product must be a self-sufficient package to withstand all of the rigors of handling by the manufacturer, distributor, and retailer. This requires that the case be of strong, heavy material.
Each cae, except when cases are grouped on a pallet, is typically handled separately. Thus, such things are price marking and building displays usually require handling each case individually. Individual handling is obviously an expensive proposition. In additon, much of the damage to containers of product occurs as they are being handled in case sized units. A case of product seems to be right size to throw around and otherwise abuse.
There have been some advances in the art as answers to specific problems. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 3,495,375 issued Feb. 17, 1970 to R. W. Burhop et al. shoes the overwrapping of an entire pallet load of individual cases to form a more stable unit load. U.S. Pat. No. 3,289,828 issued Dec. 6, 1966 and 3,357,553 issued Dec. 12, 1967 both to L. C. Dick et al and 3,348,673 issued Oct. 24, 1967 to G. C. BAhls et al show specialized structures for palletizing knocked-down paperboard containers. Other packages and buldles have similarly been directed to other specific problems.
Conspicuous by its absence in the prior art is a packaging structure well suited for use at each stage of the distribution process (warehousing, shipping, storing and handling at the retain level, price marking, displaying forming, etc.) for container of consumer products and the like.